Courage
by kessemm
Summary: AU. lit. Tristan ruined her, and her body. now, she has Jess. she thinks, hopes, that he will stay, like he subconsciously promised.
1. Alone

A/N: just looked this chapter over again and didn't like something in the end, it's in the last paragraph. So I reposted it. But it's the same story. Like I said this isn't a Trory, though there might be some Rory-Tristan scenes, but this is a literati. ENJOY!

Courage.

That's what she needed. She had to walk into the cafeteria. It's just walking, she can do that, she has been walking for 16 years, since she was a year old. Just basic walking, skipping isn't needed, cartweels are out of the question, just walking.

Walk.

A simple word, it means a lot, walking can save lives, but then again, so can breathing, which is simpler. Natural, the most regular thing to do. But walking was different, it wasn't required, some people couldn't do it.

But she could.

Her foot moved. It moved! She took a step forward.

Moving her hand would be a little tougher. She concentrated… she couldn't do it! She was scared, she was never scared, it just wasn't part of her feelings. Yes, she cried sometimes, rarely though, but she was never scared.

They would be talking about her, a little about Him. But mainly, HER.

She hated this.

She took a deep breath, and pushed the door. It wasn't so hard! No one noticed. She walked straight to the breakfast line, waiting to be served.

At first, no one noticed, but suddenly everyone started whispering. She knew it was about her. They were looking at her in a disgusted accusing way. But, she was not going to walk out, show them her weaknesses.

And, the most important thing: she wasn't going to cry.

"hey" she heard the dreaded voice from behind her.

"no, go away" she whisperd.

"Rory, stop" Tristan said.

Why him? HIM? He was going to make this all worse.

**FlashBack**

She walked down the well lit corridor, enjoying the silence cause by the first period of the school day. When she got to her locker she saw it was in a newer section that was probably built the past year on account of the growing number of students in school.

"Need any help with your locker?" came a deep voice from behind her.

"no Thanks" She turned around to see a blond haired guy, around her age, probably. Very deep blue eyes and about a head taller than her.

"You sure?" he purred, leaning closer to her.

"I'm great" She said, taking a step back into the lockers.

"Why not? I'd love to help you with anything" he said quietly, placing one hand on the locker behind her, getting close, to close.

"I'm fine" she said sternly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"fine, your loss" He said, letting her go.

She let go of a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked angrily.

"nothing's wrong, just interested"

pause

"interested in what?" she asked suspiciously.

"everything" he said, smirking.

"oh, shut up"

"Brave, are you? Fighting with people on your first day"

"I would have fought with you eventually, it doesn't matter when" she said vainly.

"Don't you need help on your first day? It's a big campus" he retorted.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'll find my way around, I don't need your help" she said.

"Why, am I scaring you?" he mocked.

"nope, your repulsing me, go away" she made a face indicating she found him gross.

"I'm surprised you can hide your love for me so well, you should see the look on your face, it's so twisted. You just can't hide your emotions."

"Please; just go away" she said.

"fine, I shall leave, but thou shall miss me"

And he left

**End Flashback**

"it's best for you that we won't be seen together" she said, trying to make him go away.

"it doesn't matter what's best for me, what happened isn't your fault or mine, but it happened to us and we will get over it together" he said quietly.

"hey stop! There is no 'us'! there is no 'we will get over it together'! there is me and only me. No you and no one else for that matter. This isn't some small conquest of yours that you can get over quickly, I'm taking this seriously because this isn't a small thing to me, it isn't just about what happened last night, it's about the past weeks in this school. I am going to get over this alone, in my slow, annoying, selfish way and you are _not_ going to get in the way" she said, edging forward in the line, waiting to be served some eggs.

"Please don't do this, you're being extremely stupid"

"you're the one who's a moron here!" she exclaimed, a little louder than she intended to, it didn't matter though people were most likely listening anyway "this isn't your business, this doesn't have anything to do with you, just leave me alone, it's not so hard to underdstand. I know it bounces off your enormous inflating ego, but _please_ try to understand. Bugger off!"

"fine" he said and left her, again.

And it was her doing.

It was her fault people were leaving her all the time, first her dad, she hated him for it, she wasn't even going to think about them. And Dean, and his stupid and meaningless outbursts, which usually are her fault too. Now Tristan, she made a mistake and trusted Dean, she thought and hoped that he wouldn't hurt her, she trusted him. He hurt her, but not in the way that she expected, it was her fault, but it really hurt. She couldn't do that with Tristan.

She had to do this alone.

Alone.

She was used to being alone.

The past weeks here have taught her to be a loner.

Being alone means being free, being alone means that she can decide for herself, she doesn't have to care about anyone else's opinion.

Alone is good.

A/N: hope you liked it. Review! Review! review!


	2. Natural Highlights

A/N: wow, so it looks like you like it. I couldn't write for about two weeks because I didn't have a normal computer. I really need a BETA reader, so whoever's up for it please say so in a review… I think I know where I'm going with this, but if there's something out of character happening here just say so, in a review. If you want to be my BETA reader and say that there's something out of character, it will be easier for you to write it in the same review. (sorry, I just thought you should know ). Oh and just for the sake of the story, Rory didn't go to Madeline's party.

On with the chapter… ENJOY!

Chapter Two- Natural Highlights

_She walked in, she hoped that she didn't look too different. It was her first time in a Chilton party, and even though she didn't care about making a good impression, and she didn't even care what they said about her, her self esteem was lower than usual since Dean broke up with her._

_She slipped inside toward the refreshment table, she poured herself some orange juice and went to a room that was about half the size of the main room, but still was very big. She sat down on an overstuffed chair thinking about how much she wanted Lane to be there with her, but this time she couldn't get past her mother and had to attend another Korean-based event to attend. She pulled a book out of her purse and started reading._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" she heard a deep voice she hated so much, right next to her left ear._

_"Why do you care?" she said angrily. She just wanted to get away from Stars Hollow, to get away from Dean, and her mom._

_"Just hoped that you came to see me" he whispered, still uncomfortably close. She shivered, she felt his warm breath on her neck, she hoped he didn't see her reaction, he'd read to much into it, think she felt exactly the opposite of what she really felt._

_"Tristan, I thought you were better than that. Not even one brain cell understands the fact that I despise you?" She asked angrily._

_"you want another drink?" He asked, ignoring her question altogether._

_"I have one" she said angrily, but when she looked back at her glass she realized that she finished her orange, and was- actually- craving for more._

_He looked at her, smirked, and turned around. About five minutes later he came back with two glasses of Coke. She thanked him and went back to her book._

_Tristan didn't budge even though she made it clear she didn't want him there. After about ten minutes she finished her drink, and realized he was still sitting there._

_"Can I help you Tristan?" she asked irritably._

_"Dance with me?"_

_"Wha-" _

_"Dance with me" he repeated, cutting her off._

_"No"_

_"Please?"_

_"No"_

_"Why not?" he asked._

_"Leave me alone" she said, standing up, wobbling a bit. She walked away, up the stairs into a room, and saw a couple making out, the hair all mushed and most of their clothes on the floor. She jerked the door closed and went to the next room, which she found empty, sat on the huge bed and started reading again._

_Being lost in the book she didn't notice Tristan enter the room and sit next to her. She looked at him, and felt a little lightheaded. Annoyed with him she stood up and tried to walk away, deciding to leave the party. But the fact the room started twirling around her stopped her, she steadied herself and felt warm hands slip around her waist and bring her back to the bed._

_The warm hand weren't on her waist anymore, and she felt warm breath on her neck, she didn't even try to squirm away, she was to tired, and it felt nice and welcoming. The hands were creeping upwards and---_

"I have natural highlights!" she heard someone yell.

It took her a moment to register the room around her and clear her blurry sleepy eyes and see her mom standing in the doorway, her arms aloft looking excited.

Rory mumbled something and stared at her mother who was doing some sort of dance that involved throwing her arms in the air and swinging her hips and legs everywhere, and chanting "I have natural highlight, I have natural highlights".

"Mom?"

"Yes dearest?"

"what have you done with my mom?"

"she has natural highlights"

"I figured as much" Rory said, putting her head back on the pillow.

There was a pause in which Rory- thankfully- drifted back to sleep and Loralei continued her cheerful chant.

"Rory?"

"Whozair?" Rory asked drowsily.

"fruit of my lions? Must you ask that question? Don't you recognize your own mothers voice?"

"mom?"

"yes sweetie?"

"can I sleep now?"

There was another short pause where Loralei appeard to be considering this.

"No" she said simply, and came to sit on her Rory's be.

"What are you doing mom? No don't jump on the bed! Mom there's barely room for me! OUCH! You're jumping on my legs! Get away! MOM!" Rory said and scrambled off the bed.

"huh, mission accomplished" Loralei said happily.

"you're particularly annoying this morning, mom" Rory whined.

"no matter, all will be fine in the end. Go take a shower, and we'll go to Luke's " she said, sitting on Rory's bed and examining her fingernails.

"fine, I get an extra cup of coffee this morning" Rory said, looking through her closet .

"No! don't wear that red sweater! It makes you look boobless!" Loralei exclaimed.

"Green?"

"Blue; it matches your eyes." She said, smiling.

"Coffee for the poor!" Loralei yelled as soon as they entered the diner.

"since when are you poor?" Luke asked, and added "hi Rory, are you poor too?"

"Luke fast! I'm coffee deprived and Rory made we wake up very early today" the older Gilmore said as she sat down at the counter, staring intently at the coffee maker.

"excuse me! You woke me up screaming you have natural highlight, which buy the way I can't see!" Rory exclaimed playfully

"that's what I said; and you I told you many times that you need glasses, I have natural highlight, and they are appear to be very high indeed!"

pause

"you're highlights are high?" Rory said, giggling uncontrollably.

"laugh at you're mother, that's what I raised you for! I can't control my actions, Luke won't give me COFFEE!" Loralei whined.

"I'm coming ,I'm coming" Luke grumbled.

"thank you, you're my god. I'll bake you cherry pie!"

"Where the hell is Jess, I need help down here. I can't believe I have to drag his ass down here. He'll pay for this, he'll eat the cherry pie" Luke grumbled, walking away in the direction of his apartment.

"may the force be with you!" Loralei shouted after him. "I'll poison him" she added more quietly to Rory.

"Mom!"

"anyway" Loralei said, ignoring Rory, "I went fishing with alex yesturday and we said in the sun for about 6 hours and my hair is lighter!" she added sounding like a little child with a new toy.

"that's not possible, you can't get highlights in one day"

"can too!"

"your crazy mom" Rory said, rolling her eyes.

"anyway, drink up, I have to leave in a couple of minutes, early stuff at the Inn." She said, finishing her coffee with one gulp and gesturing to a tired looking Jess to come refill her cup.

"Hey" he said as soon as he got the coffee pitcher and rushed over to Loralei.

Rory smiled back, and averted her eyes. Not ready to face him just yet.

"you know what mom? I think I'll just take the early bus to school, maybe I'll get some work done with Paris and won't have to stay late today." Rory said quickly.

"sure Gilmore" Loralei said.

But Rory was already out the door.

a/n: I know, no Rory Jess interaction, or Tristan Rory interaction. Or any interaction with anyone. Though the dream was important. I will update soon! R&R PLEASE!


	3. Anyone's Arms

A/N: ok so I'm really short on reviews, hopefully people will read it more now that there are more chapters…. I need a BETA! So if you'd like to PlEASE say so in a review!

ENJOY!

Chapter Three- Anyone's Arms

Now that she has mastered the courage of going into the cafeteria, she felt much more comfortable and wasn't as stressed. She walked into the classroom easily and took her seat, ignoring Tristan and and his friends whispering behind her.

Suddenly she felt someone pull back her hair, and before she could move a muscle, lips collided with her neck.

"Hey babe" she heard Tristan whisper.

"Get away!" she yelled, jumping out of her seat, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"well after you acted at the party, I well, assumed that we're together… you seemed pretty enthusiastic two nights ago" he said, smirking- as usual, as this was only a game. She guessed that, to him, it was.

She stared at him, trying to stop the tears from spilling out of her eyes, she felt a lump in her throat, thus stopping her from giving him a smart comeback like usual. She knew that if she even tried to talk she would burst into tears and humiliate herself even more- if it was even possible.

She turned around, and walked away. She didn't expect him to run after her, to hug her- even though she jerked away, and to whisper soothing words in her ear.

After she calmed down, she realized she was skipping class, but she knew that she couldn't go in this state, her eyes were probably red and puffy, and most of all she couldn't go with Tristan.

"Tristan, go" she said softly, she hated him for what he had done to her, even though it wasn't a huge deal to him, or probably anyone else. She hated him.

"why? It's obvious that you need me" he replied. Even though the statement was arrogant in it self, she could tell he meant that she needed someone- and he just happened to be there.

But, she didn't want his help.

"I don't need you! You just humiliated me! And you think I'm going to welcome you with open arms? Or open legs?" she shouted, they were now outside, Tristan had walked her to a table in the back of the school, so she wasn't worried about everyone hearing them.

He started laughing.

Laughing. Exactly what she needed.

"You call this helping?" she asked desperately, feeling tired and vulnerable.

"no, I'm sorry" he said, whiping tears from his eyes, "I can help you, just act like you're my girlfriend, people will think what you did was intentional and they won't say that you're a slut"

"NO!"

Pause

"people think I'm a slut! I was drunk! It wasn't my fault!"

"you weren't drunk… you barely drank. I can only think you really wanted me. He said, and with that, he pecked her on the mouth and went back towards the school.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" she yelled after a moment, startled by his kiss.

He ignored her and continued walking.

Rory spent the rest the day in classes, shutting her conversation with Tristan out of her mind, because-she knew, that if she thought about it even a little bit, she will start crying.

She hated him.

It was bad enough as it was, she almost slept with him. If they hadn't fallen asleep her name would me Magdalene now. And he managed to make it worse, it was amazing, he was the only one with the powers to make a very bad situation, pure revolting situation.

As soon as she hopped on the bus (it wasn't really a hop, on account of her three huge bags, and a very heavy heart) she started crying. She didn't care that all the passengers stared at her, she just wanted the ache to stop.

The bus ride was long and agonizing, apart from the fact that she cried and cried she had to sit next to a huge man that smelled really bad.

"Rory?" she heard a familiar voice as soon as she stepped off the bus.

"Jess" she said, suddenly very self conscious, cursing herself for crying and making her eyes puff up.

"you back from school?" he asked, ignoring the obvious fact that she cried.

"oh… yeah" taken aback by his casualness. She thanked him for it though, he was being nice and respectful, she knew that if he asked what happened she will start crying again.

"oh, that good"

"what are you doing here?" Rory asked, trying to act in the same manner, probably not doing so well though.

"out for a walk"

"oh" she had to get away, she felt terrible, she was going to barf.

"well I'll walk you home? Well I'll walk you half of the way actually, 'cause Luke's going to kill me if I don't get back so I'll walk p to the diner" he rambled. HE was rambling! Jess- rambling! That was not possible. Maybe the fact that she looked like a sick panda had thrown him off.

"sure" she replied.

They walked, talking a little and the diner came into view a little to fast for her taste.

"well, I'm going to go in" Jess said

Suddenly she didn't feel so good, she needed a bathroom fast. She calculated in her head, will she be able to make it to her house? Her stomach grumbled- obviously not.

"Jess…" she started, and ran into the diner, up the stairs and into Luke's apartment and straight to the bathroom, barely making it. Jess came in and held her hair away from her face, and didn't say anything. After a while, when Rory was sure she hadn't eaten THAT much, she brought her head out of the toilet.

"gilmore, you eat to much" he said, smiling.

She stared at him for a minute and started crying. Jess stared at her for a moment, not sure what exactly to do, he hated when girls cried. But Rory never cried, she must have had a good reason. He bent down and sat next to her, he stroked her hair, and when Rory pushed herself into him, he hugged her. They sat like that for minutes, hours maybe, or even days, she didn't know. She just knew it felt so good to be in his arms. It might not have been the fact that it was his arms, maybe she just liked body warmth, but surely she wouldn't feel so safe in anyone's arms?

"Jess?" she asked, feeling embarrassed.

"you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said.

"thank you" she whisperd.

"you should go" he said

"oh yeah" she said.

And left.

"Mom?" Rory said, walking in to her house.

Silence

"Mom?"

Silence

She was alone. And she wanted a bath.

As soon as she got into the bath, she washed her mouth with the warm water, getting all the filth out of her mouth. She still ached, though not as much as before, she looked at her arm, where she saw a sound blue bruise that apparently Tristan caused That Night; she preferred not to think about it as a hicki. She hated him. And he touched her. And it was her fault.

He touched her.


	4. Hot Wax

A/N: so I'm not getting a lot of reviews, but I like this story, so I'll continue writing it. But my moral isn't in a good state! I really need reviews! Even if you started reading the story and you just hate it and you think it's revolting and never want to touch it or see it again in your life, PLEASE say so. I need a BETA reader PLEASE, so anyone who wants to please say so in a review. (remember I just LOVE reviews, I'd marry them if it was humanly possible… and legal)

Chapter 4: Hot Wax

She was sitting with her mom in the living room, both of them in their underwear, bickering on who will get up to get the hot wax out of the microwave.

"my underwear is red, if I pass next to the window while someone's out there it will be weird" Lorelai wined.

"then crouch" Rory said"

"Rory!"

"Put your pants back on!" she suggested.

"I left my pant in your room, which is right next to the kitchen, thus not solving the problem" she continued whining.

"then how did you get here?" Rory demanded.

Pause

"I ran really fast"

"then do it again"

"I already did too much exercise for today"

"fine" Rory gave up.

"you're my favorite daughter, not to mention the hottest! I love those Hello, Kitty underwear!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Mom!" Rory shouted already in the kitchen.

"oh don't worry, only red underwear catches attention. If Taylor sees you in your underwear, he'll be touched that you're so connected with your childhood!"

"Eww mom, bad mental pictures! I'll never be able to close my eyes peacefully again!"

Maybe he'll even want to borrow them" she continued ranting " you could do a charity event, you know, have a Hello, Kitty fashion show, you can Taylor can be—"

"STOP! Ahhhh! I'll have nightmares!"

"I'm shocked and offended, you don't like my idea's for charity work!"

"I will hurt you, you will never forget this, we'll stay up all night, you afraid of candles and anything that's associated with wax, and I will start crying every time I see a Hello, Kitty doll!" Rory yelled, pointing the wax stick at Lorelai and then dipping it in the hot wax, gesturing to Lorelei to put her leg on the table, and let the torturing begin.

Her mom always insisted on waxing and not shaving. To her shaving was a sin- it was spoiling the holy-ness of ones legs and ruining the softness and silkiness wax creates. She always believed that waxing was also their Girl Time, unlike their movie marathons none were allowed to join their sacred ceremony, not even Lane. This was also their most intimate times, where they shared their deepest secrets while tearing each others hair off.

"OOOOOWWWW!" Lorelai shouted, and Rory tore a wax strip off her leg. "it isn't fair that I'm first! I was first last time too!" she said, massaging her tender red skin that was just dealt with.

"that did not hurt! And it isn't my fault you lost! Next time think of more questions!"

They always settled who would go first in he same manner. They would walk around town, looking for a funny scene (which they always found) and acted it out at home, using only questions. Usually Lorelei won but surprisingly she lost two times in a row, and Rory knew that she was going to feel it when it will be her turn to get her skin torn off.

"So, what's new babe? Are you going out with- OW!- Dean tonight?"

"mom" Rory said seriously, spreading the caramel colored wax on her mom's leg once again. "I'm not with him anymore" she said, avoiding her eyes.

"oh… why- EEEEEEE!" Lorelei exclaimed. Thought waxing didn't actually hurt, she loved making a scene about it, she said it was much more dramatic and she believed that the hair stayed away longer if they understood that you worked hard to get them off.

"well um…" she started explaining, and put the warm can on the table and crossed her legs in front of her.

Lorelei- sensing that this was serious stopped examining her legs for any missed hair patches and looked at Rory intently.

"he broke up with me" she stated unemotionally.

"Rory…" Loralei started.

"no wait, let me finish. He broke up with me, he said that I was a liar and that I was stepping on him over and over and making him lose control" she said, feeling a lump in her throat.

"huh, I liked the stepping on him over and over, it's a nice mental picture actually… but I like Dean…"

"mom! Not helping"

"oh, right. Um, why were you stepping on him over and over?" she asked, obviously trying not to laugh, even though she knew that this was a sensitive matter, shot want Rory up early in the morning- like least time Dean broke up with her- writing lists and rearranging the furniture.

Rory was quiet for a second, she was debating on how to tell her that her first boyfriend and probably the only boyfriend her mom will ever like was broken hearted. And it really was her fault.

"Jess" she said.

One word. It explained it all. She knew that her mom understood, no explanation was needed.

It took awhile for Loralei to recover. "ok, so we'll get a huge tub of ice cream and stuff and well get all the godfathers and spend the whole night watching movies"

"mom, I don't need to wallow" Rory said.

"didn't you love him?"

"I did"

"then you do need to wallow"

Pause

"next leg mom, or we'll never get this done"

"oh right. So listen, I met this really cute guy at the business thing Sookie and I went to. His name is Alex, and guess what- he runs a coffee shop! Or actually wants to open one, and guess who he asked to come and sample coffee with him! Me!" Lorelai said, smiling- not noticing that Rory was just about to pull another strip off.

"that's really cool mom, I'm really-"

"OUCH"

"-happy for you. You are so tactless though, I just broke up with my boyfriend and you're sitting there, rubbing it in!" she said, laughing.

"Oh My God! You're right, I'm a bad mom, let's go to Luke's before we go to Doose's and I'll get you some coffee and make it up to you"

"yay"

"I'm the best mom in the world" she said happily.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"you're the worst mom in the world" Luke said, reluctantly pouring them coffee.

"shut up, we're paying you" Lorelai said, and pouted.

"I'll stop repairing things in your house"

"no Luke! You're our hero! We love you! We even made up a cheer, but we didn't bring our pom-poms" and then looking at Rory "we have to remember to bring our pom-poms Luke deserves a cheer" and she turned to face to Luke again "after all her works so hard" she said, her eyelashes fluttering.

"fine, the coffee's on the house, just leave me ALONE" he said backing away. Loralei laughed.

It was funny, but right now she really envied Luke. She wished so much that sometimes she could just say that to people and they would react the same Loralei just reacted.

A/N: hoped you liked this chapter! Anyway, I loved writing it, even though there was no literati action, but I had to post this. I liked it.

But tell me what you think! See that blue (or purple, I can't figure out what color it is) button? Yup that one. Press it! It will make me happy! And there's nothing like me being happy!


	5. Good Times Gone

A/N: thanks for all the reviews!

ozma914: you're right, they would get a lot more reviews if they'd appear in their underwear. I actually wanted to make it look as really as possible, and I just though, that if they were such good friends, they would wax together? And they would mind seeing each other in their under wear. Well whatever.

gilmoregirlkk: he does deserve a cheer, I'm sorry but I'm not sure this chapter will really cheer you up, I'm going for angsty, just a bit. I hope it'll work out.

I must

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: "Good Times Gone"

_"Where the good time gone?_

_Where the good times gone?_

_All the stupid fun  
And all that shit we've done  
Where the good times gone?  
Well I still don't know"_

Nickelback- Good Times Gone.

"hey Luke" Rory said as she sat on the counter seat at Luke's

"Hey Rory" he answered, "where's you mom?"

"she and the toaster are in a fight" Rory said casualy

"oh that explains everything" cam Luke's sarcastic reply

"what? It's true!" Rory exclaimed

And just then Lorelai barged into the diner and sat angrily on the seat next to her daughter.

"Lorelai" Luke greated

"Luke, do you have a toaster?" she asked.

"Obviously"

"then I know you will understand" Lorelai said, "unlike my daughter here" she continued- gesturing at Rory.

"well it's an old toaster" she said "I don't undersatnd why you thought holdong the handle down for about half an hour was good for it!"

"it didn't want to cook my pop-tart!" Lorelai pouted.

"I'm leaving now" Luke said

"no! you're my only supporter! You have a toaster too!" sha called after him

Luke ignored he, munmbling something that sounded like "crazy woman" under his breath.

"mom I'm really lat I think I'll just have coffee and leave" Rory said, trying to finish her coffee in one gulp.

"take a donut to go, you can't leave without eating" Lorelai said, switching to 'worried mom' mode.

"OK" Rory said, grabbed a chocolate covered donut, and dashed out of the diner, tripping on a chair on the way out, clinging to the door, thus saving herself from an evil fall, and started running again without even looking back.

"you both belong in a Mental Hospital" Luke said, refilling Lorelai's cup.

"Chilton is secretly a Mental Hospital, Max told me, after all the kind leave, they put white lab coats on and walk around with clipboards. They look at all the security tapes, if they see anything suspicious they shove a needle up said suspicious person's ass" Lorelai rambled.

"Lovely" Luke said.

"I love sending my kid there" Lorelai said, and downed the rest of her coffee.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, well ,well, if it isn't my new girlfriend!" came a voice from behind her.

"I'm not your girlfriend" Rory answered slamming her locker shut.

"of course you aren't" he said, kissed her on the cheek, and went over to his friends.

"good work Rory, I didn't know crying all day turns a guys like Tristan on" she heard Louise say from behind her.

"you are so lucky, when did you-"

"he isn't my boy friend" Rory said, cutting Madeline off.

"slut" Paris said quietly.

"I'm not going out with him! He keeps coming on to me!" Rory exclaimed, she knew Paris was crazy, but she was hurt by her comment.

The day past slowly, Rory tried to pay attention in classes, but the events a couple of night prior kept haunting her.

She was happy when lunch came, she could relax with some good music and a book.

But she found out she was mistaken.

"Rory some over here" she heard Tristan yell over from his table.

She ignored him

"Rory?" he asked

Still, she ignored him.

She heard footsteps, and pair of strong hands picked her up from the waist. His breath was warm on her neck, but alarming, "I'll tell everything you did that night, every single detail, get over to my table" he whisperd in her ear.

"no" she breathed

"come spend some time with your boy friend" Tristan said, speaking louder now, "don't be shy, it'll be fun" he gave her a little push and picked up her tray

"Tristan no" she said quietly.

"Everything" he whispered.

"I hate you" she said.

He led her to their table, pushing her every so often with her tray on the small of her back.

"I can walk, you know" she glared

"it seemed like you needed a little help" he smirked.

She still glared.

He put her tray down between his and another friend of his that looked exactly like him, but probably with a less inflated ego.

He pushed her down, she sat down reluctantly.

"say hello to Rory everybody" he said, sitting down wrapping one arm around her waist.

She tried to squirm out of his grasp but her pinched her, hard, to remind her of his evil blackmail.

She started to eat, deciding she had nothing better to do.

"So how did you get together Tristan?" Louise purred.

"oh well that's a nice story…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as she got on the bus she started crying, again. This time no one sat next to her, and she was thankful.

She didn't think that she will see Jess again as soon as she stepped off the bus, but there he was, he appeared to be waiting. Was he on another walk?

"hey" she said

"he yourself"

"what are you doing here? Don't you have to do?" she said, a little annoyed, couldn't he have at least warned her?

"same as yesturday, I'll walk you" he said.

"thanks" she said quietly.

They walked in silence, she hoped she wouldn't start throwing up again. She quickened their pace, looking at the ground.

"I have a book for you" he said, handing her a black book with a title that read Over Sea, Under Stone.

"thanks!" she said, feeling a little more cheerfull. How did he know exactly what to do?

"I have to get back to the diner" he said. "I'll see you later" he turned around and entered the white door.

She looked at it, and started laughing, that fall in the morning must have been really funny. She wished she had it on tape.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day was the same, even lunch. She hated him.

But she was surprised when she headed to the buses after her last class. She saw a blue old car, with a brown- haired guy leaning on it.

She walked toward him

"Jess?"

"I believe so"

"why are you here?'

"it seemed like you weren't doing do well with the bus these past day, and well Luke let me off early today. And I was in the neighborhood…"

She threw her arms around him, she hoped Tristan saw this.

And sure enough, before she could even be embarrassed for what she did, she heard him call her from behind her.

"Rory? What the hell are you doing?" he ran towards her. "I can give you a ride"

"oh it's ok, Jess here, offered his services" she said, smirking.

"Let's go" Jess said, eyeing Tristan.

They drove in silence, she liked being alone with him, it was comfortable, she didn't feel like she needed to talk.

"he your boys friend?" Jess asked.

"no" she said, hoping he'd ask for more information.

He didn't talk.

She looked at him.

"so why was he acting like he was?" Jess asked.

She laughed. "it's Tristan, can you beat him up for me? He's kind of bumming me"

"for you? Sure" Jess said, and stared at the road ahead when he realized what he said

"you like me that much?' Rory said.

"who said I liked you?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows.

"we're here" he said, as soon as her house came into view.

She started getting out of the car, "Jess?"

"yeah?'

"thanks, I really needed that" she said, and ran towards her house.

A/n: so did you like it? Was I over doing it with the whole Tristan thing? I like the hostile Tristan. Tell me what you think.


	6. New Complaint

1A/N So I like this story, I'm not getting many reviews, but I still like it, and I'll continue writing it until I realize that people really hate this and I'll kill myself. But, I don't think it sucks yet so, here is another chapter from the house of Kessemm. So this chapter isn't going to be funny, very angsty, I hope it works out.

Warning: A little violence in this chapter, if anything in here offends you I am completely sorry.

Oh and I want to thank my Beta- literatiever. Thanks!

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: New Complaint

_Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Nirvana- Heart Shaped Box_

000000000000000000000

She needed a walk.

She looked at her clock; it read 12:30 am. How was she going to wake up for school tomorrow?

She got out of bed, put on a coat and scribbled a note for her mom, and put it on her pillow. Walking out the door, she remembered she was still in her pajamas, but decided to keep on walking, who will she meet at a time like this?

As she walked, she took in the cold fresh air and stared at the sky. She walked like that for a couple minutes, hours maybe, just staring at the stars, day dreaming, well, night dreaming. Than she realized where she was, it wasn't a big shock to her that she was already next to the diner- Starts Hollow was small after all- but what did surprise her was who was in the dark empty diner- Jess.

She took a step back, where Jess couldn't see her, she remembered that he told her once, when they were in the car, that he loved sitting in the empty diner at night, and reading. He would sneak downstairs after Luke fell asleep and watch the town sleep.

She was happy he was there.

She knocked on the diner door, he looked up, she saw his face light up for a moment, but then he had his usual smirk on, and he came to open the door.

"Rory?" he said.

"Hi." she said lamely, "Can I come in?"

He opened the door without a word.

She smiled, he _wanted_ her there.

He turned and clicked the "on" button on the coffee maker.

"You know me so well." she said, and then she suddenly realized something, "You know!" she exclaimed

"I know a lot of things, anything in particular?" he said, still smirking.

"About me and Dean." she replied.

His smirk faded. "What about you and Dean?" he asked.

"You know that we broke up! You've known the whole time!" Rory said. She felt her face heat up. She had to calm down, if not, Luke would wake up, and well, she wanted to see how Jess reacted to this whole thing.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Well, you asked me if Tristan was my boyfriend, but Dean was supposed to be my boyfriend! So hah! You knew!" she exclaimed.

"Rory, keep it down, Luke's sleeping, you don't want him to come down in the middle of the night in his boxers do you?" Jess said calmly, smirking.

"How can you smirk? Wipe that smirk off!" She said, and rubbed his cheek, trying not to slap him.

"Rory! Calm down! So what if I knew? Why is it a big deal?" He said, feeling very self conscious with her hand on his cheek.

"You don't care?" she asked, her eyes filling up. She started pulling her hand away but he didn't let her, he put he hand on hers.

He didn't let her.

He didn't let her!

"It depends on what you mean by care." he said.

"You're my friend" she said, still feeling happy about the fact that she still had his hand on his face.

"Right." he said, and let go of her hand.

"Jess," she said desperatly, "work with me here, what do you mean by 'what I mean by care'?" she asked.

"You're hurting" he said, looking into her eyes.

His eyes, brown. She liked that his eyes were brown, just plain brown. It was so… normal.

"I'm not," she said. "I'm just sad about how it happened"

"Rory?"

"Yeah?" they were about four feet apart now.

"He's a bastard." he stated icily.

"No he's not, he was right." she said quietly, her voice cracking.

"Right?" he asked, staring at her.

"For breaking up with me." she said, smiling through her, now falling, tears.

"Oh, that" he said, smirking.

They just stood there for a few moment, enjoying the silence.

"So" Jess said.

"Yeah?" She asked, trying not to sound to eager, she wanted him to say something, about her being single now. And about the kiss.

The kiss she dreamt about all summer.

"Who's that Tristan guy?" he asked.

"He's…" she paused, she was disappointed. "he's just being an ass, it fine don't worry." she tried to sound cheerfull.

"Oh"

"Well, you know what? I'm a little tired." She yawned as if to prove her point. "I have to get back." She gestured to the direction of her house.

"Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"yeah… sure."

000000000000000000000000000000

She arrived late.

She didn't wake up on time, then Lorelei had to drive her. She didn't even have breakfast.

She entered the classroom, gave the teacher a note from her mom, and sat down.

"Hey babe." She heard Tristan whisper from behind her.

She ignored him.

She felt his fingers massage her spine.

"Mr. DuGrey, leave Ms. Gilmore's spine alone please." Mrs. Bishop said, causing the class to snicker.

Rory leaned her forehead on the table.

This was going to be a long day…

Lunch. Hurrah!

Not.

"Rory? Last night was so tiring for you, you couldn't wake up?" he said from behind her.

So he was going to keep doing this? Fine. She will be merciless.

"Of course not sweetie!" she said loudly "You didn't even hold up for ten seconds, I'm sorry, but that doesn't tire out a girl." she smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

He stared at her.

Some of his friends burst out laughing.

She felt like she could dance and never stop. Dance and dance and dance and-

"Rory, see me outside for a second?" Tristan asked, well, commanded.

"No."

"Rory." He grabbed her arm, hard "Outside, now." She was going to bruise.

Reluctantly she stood up and let him drag her, on the way out she caught Paris' gaze, she looked away immediately. Why didn't Paris understand she didn't want this?

As soon as they exited the double doors, Tristan shoved her into the men's bathroom and started yelling.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I don't want to sit next to you! I don't want anything to do with you!" she yelled back at him.

"I already told you. I'll tell them everything. EVERYTHING!" he said.

"I don't care! I already feel like a slut, I don't give a damn if they think I'm one! They're not my friends!"

"Sure you don't care! So why didn't you say no from the beginning! Slut! You had sex with some random person!"

"We didn't have sex!" she yelled back "You fell asleep, you bastard! I was drunk! You were drunk! Get over it!" she was exploding, she couldn't take this anymore! She was cursing! She never did that!

"Bitch," he said, then grabbed her throat, "you will do what I say." he grabbed her arm with his other arm and shoved her against the wall.

"No Trist-" she started, but he cut her off. Slapping her.

"You will do what I say!" he yelled. And punched her arm.

"You will do what I say!" he repeated.

She was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen, "Fine" she croaked.

"We're going to go in there, you will let me hug you, kiss you and do whatever I want." He said through clenched teeth.

She nodded.

"Good girl" he said, and kissed her on the forehead.

0000000000000000000000000000

She looked or him.

He was there!

He was there!

She walked fast towards him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked casually.

"Came to pick you up. I was in the neighborhood" Jess answered, smirking.

"Oh sure" she said and got into the car.

He got in too and started the car.

They drove for about a minute.

And then she did something she didn't want to repeat in front of Jess.

She burst into tears.

A/N: Sorry about the angstyness it had to part of the story with all the Brutal Tristan- which I totally love. Tell me what you think! Review Review Review!


	7. Cemetary Gates

A/N: ok, so a pretty long chapter ahead, but not one of my favorites. I thought it dragged a little. Please tell me what you think.

_Well I guess  
You took my youth  
I gave it all away  
Like the birth of a  
New-found joy  
This love would end in rage  
And when she died  
I couldn't cry  
The pride within my soul  
You left me incomplete   
All alone as the  
Memories now unfold._

_-Cemetery Gates, Pantera_

_Depression._

She hated it.

She found that her only way out was him.

Him

Why him, though?

Her mom was her best friend, is. But it still isn't enough for her. She felt so guilty.

But she felt good with him.

She knew he understood her.

He never even asked what happened that night, he somehow knew, and he knew exactly what to do to make it better.

She didn't need to talk.

She just needed him.

000000000

"Rory?" he asked, a glint of concern in his eyes, though his face showed no emotion.

"Yeah?" she replied, her voice a little shaky. Her eyes were so tired.

"Better now?"

"Yeah" she smiled.

"Oh"

Pause

"Jess?" she asked, turning towards him, trying to get him to so the same.

"Yeah?" he said, refusing to turn around.

"You're really helping" she said, and saw his face lighten up but then he masked it with his trade-mark smirk. And she knew.

He really cared.

"It's not intentional" he said, smiling, not smirking Smiling. She noticed that he only smiled next to her, and sometimes, though it was rare, he smiled at Luke.

"Yes it is"

He didn't answer.

He really, really cared.

"I should go home" She said, breaking the comfortable silence.

They were now on the side of the road. When Rory started crying, before, he ignored her at first. But when her cries turned into hysterical gasps, he panicked and stopped the car.

They drove in silence, and to her surprise, and relief, he drove her to her house, and not to the diner. Se knew he was wasting his lunch break for her.

He stopped the car in the driveway.

"You like me" she said, surprising even herself.

"Says who?" he asked innocently.

"I do"

"Go home Rory" he said softly.

"Thanks" she said, and got out of the car, and watched him back out of the driveway.

0000000000

School, again.

Why can't it be Sunday every day?

She walked through the double doors, and wasn't surprised when Tristan appeared but her side, guiding her to her locker.

As if she needed help.

While she searched through her locker for the she needed, Tristan was lecturing her.

"How dare you run to him, and openly when you're supposed to be with me!" He hissed, "I told you, if you don't do as I say, that incident in the bathroom will repeat itself, again and again"

And he left before she could answer.

She was trying so hard not to cry.

0000000000

"… I want the essay on my desk next Friday" Mr. Pinster was saying.

She couldn't stand it, she needed air, now.

"um, Mr. Pinster, may I go use the restrooms?" Rory asked sweetly, using her talking -to -teacher- voice.

"Make it quick" he said.

She walked straight to the big double doors, she needed a minute outside. She exited the school, and started walking towards a big oak tree with a bench under it.

But she heard voices from around the corner, she stopped, recognizing one of the voices.

"she was so hot last night, she said-"

"do you even know her name?"

"no, but who cares?"

"I thought you with that Rory girl now"

Tristan laughed, "Of course I'm with her, I was just taking a break"

"Dude, and she doesn't even know you drugged her?"

Tristan took a drag from his cigarette.

"The stupid bitch thinks she was drunk, that it was all her fault" he laughed, saying the last part of the sentence in a mock-girly voice.

Rory's brain froze.

Drugged?

So this wasn't her fault, all this time, her let her believe that it was partly her doing.

She had trouble breathing.

The Bastard.

She wanted to scream.

Well, he was there, the best target in the world.

"you raped me!" she yelled, her head was swimming, she wanted to get back at him, and fast.

They both stared at her, Tristan and, now she recognized him, Josh.

"you almost raped me and got away with it!" she yelled, running towards him.

"what's wrong with you? You-" Tristan started, but Rory cut him off.

"you drugged me! It was all your fault! You bastard!" she yelled. She never cursed, it just wasn't part of her vocabulary.

Her head was going to explode.

She kicked something. A rock! She picked it up.

He just stared at her.

"don't look so surprised, you knew this was going to back-fire eventually." She said calmly, her vision was fogged with rage; the only though in her head was to get back at him, after all this time, days? Months? Year? No… she was still 17…

"Rory-"

"shut up" she said sternly.

Tristan looked around, Josh disappeared.

"so much for friends" Rory said, catching his attention.

"hey Rory, I'm sorry-"

That did it, that was the last draw.

How dare he apologize to her!

She threw the rock, hitting him in the forehead.

She grunted, a huge wave of relief washing over her, turned around, and headed for class.

And for the first time in weeks, she didn't feel like crying.

000000000

He had to be here.

He had to.

Where the hell was he?

She was waiting outside Chilton, where Jess usually parked.

15 minutes

Why wasn't he here?

Then she saw his car.

She opened the door.

"you're late" she said, sitting down.

"yeah, well Luke was being as ass, so blame him" He replied, raising his eyebrows.

After a long period of silence, she saw the 'Welcome to Starts Hollow' sign and blurted "so, I found out that Tristan drugged me" she looked at him, searching for a reaction.

"Shit" was all he said.

She liked that.

Her house, why was this town so small? Can't it be bigger? only for the about half an our after she finishes school. Then it can go back to normal.

Stupid reality.

"come in" she ordered, and stepped out the car. She didn't even turn around to check if he was following her.

She knew he would follow.

"Pizza?" she asked, as soon as they entered the house.

"yup" he replied.

"it's from last Tuesday, well that's what mom said, and you should never trust her when it concerns life expectancy of pizzas" she said, pulling a pizza box out of the fridge.

"looks… moldy" Jess said, smirking.

"yup." She said, looking disgusted.

"yup"

Pause

"phone?" he asked.

"sure" she said,

"I'm just full of bright ideas" he smirked.

"yeah, well I would have thought of it eventually" she said, trying to look serious.

"you're helpless" he said.

She ordered pizza, with everything, and sat down next to him on the couch.

"I threw a rock at him" she said

"ouch" he replied, but he had a very smug look on his face.

"for him, and he deserves it!" she exclaimed.

"I know" he said, and touched her arm.

"the police came, and an ambulance." Trying not to sound to proud.

Pause

"they'll arrest me" she said softly.

"he won't risk it" Jess assured her.

"what?"

"he won't risk telling the police because they need a motive, and if you tell them what it was, he'll go to jail"

"oh"

"yeah"

"should I press charges?" she turned to look at him.

"did he rape you?" he couldn't look her in the eyes.

Pause

"no" he looked relieved.

"oh"

"but he drugged me" she reminded him.

"of course"

"should I?'

"do you have evidence?"

She thought for a moment, and reluctantly said "no"

"the drug thingy probably isn't in my blood system anymore" she added.

"true"

"I don't want to anyway" she said.

"why?" he asked looking alarmed.

"the rock helped, and, I'm healing" she said.

"ah, all spiritual now are we?"

They sat in a comfortable silence for while.

"Jess, why are you here?" she asked, staring at him.

"I was under the impression that you invited me in" he replied, a little taken aback.

"you can leave if you don't wasn't to be here" she said angrily.

He paused.

"we're ordering pizza, and I'm paying"

She smiled.

"fine"

"hey Rory?"

"yeah?"

"where's your mom?"

"out buying a toaster"

"huh, efficient"

"well, they did have a fight"

"I'm sorry?"

RING RING

"yo?" Rory answered.

Jess stared at her.

She winked.

"hey sweets! No time to talk, have an inn issue, not toaster time, go tomorrow, pizza, money under the red mermaid vase, back at 10:00"

Dial tone.

"huh?" Jess asked.

"she's at the inn" she said, a little in shock.

"oh"

"she didn't even let me reply" her face still wore a surprised expression.

"oh"

"she's coming back at 10:00" she explained.

"oh"

"she didn't buy a toaster"

"the oh-ness is just getting bigger" he smirked.

She laughed

"stay?" she asked, almost begging.

"yeah" he said

"more food?" she asked.

"Chinese?"

"Bless you"

"thank you, Lord"

"I pay"

"do I have a choice?"

"no"

"fine then" he said, lifting his arms up, in surrender.

"we shall live in peace" she stated, and half bowed.

Jess put his hand up, and with his fingers, gestured peace.

She laughed, again.

Yay!

The pizza arrived, and they decided not to wait for the Chinese food, that they ordered only minutes before, and started eating.

"Jess? Do you know why Dean broke up with me?" Rory asked suddenly.

Jess choked on his pizza.

Pause.

"um… no?"

"you" she said softly.

"oh"

Pause

"is that bad?" he asked.

"depends" Rory answered.

Bite, Bite. Munch, Munch, Munch.

"What did he say?" he asked his mouth full.

Rory swallowed.

"um, you know what? I need more coke" she said.

"huh"

She came back two minutes later

"that I liked you" she said,

"huh" he smiled.

They continued eating silently.

The door bell rang.

She ran to answer the door.

"chinese!" she yelled.

Jess came to help her.

She paid the delivery guy and started walking towards the living room.

"Rory?"

She turned around.

"maybe I should go" he said.

She walked towards him, putting the Chinese food on the floor, "why?"

"it's late" ha said, and pecked her lips.

She was so stunned that she didn't move until he closed the door after him.

"Jess!" she yelled after him

She opened the door and ran towards him.

"it's six pm"

"I know"

"I have Chinese"

"I know"

"the pizza isn't finished"

"I'm just so full of knowledge"

"well, spread your knowledge in my house and talk to my coffee table" she said, smiling a bit.

"you aren't mad?"

"not that I'm aware off"

"so kissing you isn't against the law?"

"not in my world" she said.

"cool"

000000000

"you're mom will be back soon, don't you have homework in your big fancy school?"

"she'll be back in an hour, and I think being drugged and semi-raped is a good justification" she replied.

"so you're going to tell her?"

"I might"

"oh"

Pause

"you know, that wasn't really a kiss before, a little peckish" she said

"yeah?" he asked

She nodded.

He leaned into her, touching her lips with his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back, he snaked his hand to the small of her back and moved with her.

They stopped

Breathe, breathe.

"that was fun"

"pathetic" he said

"what!" she exclaimed.

"Pathetic pick-up " he smirked "that wasn't really a kiss…" he mocked.

She stuck her tongue out.

He smiled and lenaed itno her again.

She liked this

It was fun

Real

Though a little wet.

00000000

A/N: ok so that was the chapter! Please R&R and tell me what you think. I just feel that the story isn't as good as it was in the beginning. something's missing.


	8. Simone and some Laundry

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, I hop you'll like this chapter, I know, there isn't too much lit interaction, but sadly, he isn't the only person in the world.

So the fluff in the end of the last chapter (I advise you to hit the back button and skim the last chapter, just to refresh you're memory, I had to do that too!) kind of annoyed me, but if you guys want it, or need it, please say so and I will put in some fluff, but like I said, not a lot.

Disclaimer: don't own. If I did, so many things would be different.

On with the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 8: Simone and some Laundry.

So, in conclusion:

It was good.

It was great, actually.

She felt ecstatic.

So, the question:

What _are_ they now?

What's going to happen?

And her biggest worry:

Did she trust him?

Him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She tossed and turned all night, finished a book, ate counted 47 cracks in her ceiling, and her first thought, when she woke up from a dreamless sleep was: _we seriously need to fix our ceiling._

Then her mom came down stairs, and she knew, that now, it was hopeless to even try to sleep. She was making a hell of a wreckage.

Damn.

Is sleep to much to ask?

Lorelai arrived late last night after Jess… Jess! Now she remembered. Her face turned red thinking about the memories of yesterday. And just then her mom came in.

"Hey Rory, I decided than I'm seriously going to buy that toaster, we can't go on eating cold poptarts, it's like eating an uncooked stake! They're alive! So I'll head down to…"

pause

"Rory, why are you blushing?"

Beat.

"it's hot" Rory replied lamely, hey voice shaky.

"oh no, that is not a it's-very-hot-out-here-blush, this is a I-got-kissed-by-a-boy-blush!" Lorelai said, throwing her arms in the air, as if showing Rory the enormity of the situation. "So, either you are having very bad thought, baby, or, you seriously go kissed by a boy? Now who is it?" she continued eagerly, sitting next to her daughter on her tiny bed.

"Mom, relax. Nothing happened, and I don't have a pornographic mind, so _please_ let me get dressed so we can go have breakfast" she sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Rory got dressed, and Lorelai drank about three cups of coffee, they decided to stay home and eat cold pizza. Rory couldn't cope with seeing _him_ right now.

And Lorelai, believing her stupid 'I want to stay at home and spend some mother-daughter time' agreed.

They watched 'Sex and the City" reruns for a couple of hours and then Lorelai announced that she really need to buy a toaster, because if a child care inspector comes he will definitely sue her for not having a toaster in the house.

Rory gave up.

Maybe sorting her laundry will do some good.

"Black" _Jess_ "Red" _Jess _"White" _Jess _"Pink" _Jess _"Black" _Jess, Jess, Jess…_ Can't concentrate!

Reading? _No good, concentration needed._

TV? _Nothing to watch._

Oh well.

Sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Rory! I have fallen in love!" Lorelai shouted as soon she entered the house.

"huh?" Rory said drowsily, where the hell was she?

She heard her mom from the kitchen "I know it's early to meet the family, but Rory's my life, and if you want to be part of my life, than you're part of her's, and besides you won't meet my parents in the near future so this makes up for it…"

"Mom?" Rory shouted from her room.

"Oooh! She's awake! Let's go!"

She appeared at the door, looking intently at Rory.

Rory cleared her throat "yes?"

"Rory, I want you to meet some one." Lorelai said, "And I know, that it's a little to early to get excited, but this is serious. I'm really happy! So please, please support me on this"

"Um… ok" Rory said doubtfully, what the hell was going on here?

"So Rory, meet Simone"

Silence.

"Ahem, mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"You're holding a ladle"

"Yes, I am"

Pause.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"The ladle's name is Simone?" Rory was surprised.

Her mom fell in love with a ladle?

She knew she was crazy. But fall in love with a ladle?

The male species must really suck.

"Is she my new Daddy?"

"Yes! I am Ladle-sexual!" Lorelai aid excitedly, and started dancing with the ladle.

Such a Kodak Moment.

"did you buy a toaster?" Rory tried to stop the madness.

"yeah! Though it's not pink, it's light blue (don't get jealous Simone), it's very pretty" finally, the dancing stopped!

Rory got out of bed and started getting dressed. "so how did you and Simone meet?"

"Well, I was standing in the toaster isle and I found her on the shelf, some one probably left her there, all alone! I picked her up, and I knew it was true love!" Lorelai squeaked, yes, literarily squeaked.

"mom, calm down, so where is she going to sleep?"

"while you were asleep I made her a little bed in the living room, by the window"

Rory walked to the kitchen, go herself a cookie and went to the living room to see the bed.

"it looks like a cat bed."

"hey! Don't talk like that! She's part of the family!"

"sorry. Welcome Simone." Rory held her hand out to shake the Ladle's.

"oh, she's shy. Some on Simone, she won't bite. There we go. Good girl"

Rory smiled.

"So, Lunch? Luke's?"

_Jess_

"um… yeah… sure" Rory said uneasily.

"her, you OK?"

"yeah, just excited about having a new daddy"

"right, Simone and I are excited too, so let's go, well actually I have to stop by the inn on the way so meet me there in twenty minutes"

"sure"

"come on Simone"

"you're taking her? So soon?"

"yeah, why not?"

"whatever"

"bye sweets" Lorelai kissed her daughter and left.

Alone.

Again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

the little annoying bell rang above as she entered Luke's, she seriously hoped _he _won't be here.

"Hi, Rory, where's your mom?" Luke asked.

"Inn stuff"

"Oh"

Rory sat down on a both chair.

"Hey" she heard the dreaded voice behind her.

"hi" she said, probably blushing furiously.

"so, remember that book I told you about? It's upstairs, wanna see?" Jess asked suggestively.

"uh, sure" she forced a smile and followed him.

They walked up the stairs, her hands sweating like mad, she was sure she was going to slip and fall, hit her head on the banister and die.

But, sadly, she didn't.

Jess closed the door behind her.

He smirked.

She just stood there.

He smirked.

She just stood there.

"ok, this shouldn't be weird" she said suddenly.

"right, right, it shouldn't" Jess replied shakily.

"but it is"

"yup"

what was she doing? They couldn't even be in the same room together and talk normally? This is Jess, _Jess_! This won't work.

"Um, Maybe we shouldn't do this, just go back to the way we were before, you know, just study and stuff. We aren't-"

"No!" he said, _loudly_.

Beat.

Rory cleared her throat. "What?"

"no" he said more quietly.

"oh"

Silence.

He walked towards her. "this shouldn't be hard" he put a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled.

He pulled her closer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what did you do upstairs?" Lorelai asked.

They were sitting, eating their burgers. After a long debate with Luke whether Simone should get her own chair or not, which ended up with Lorelai winning, as usual.

"oh, Jess gave me a book"

"oh. So where is it?"

Shit.

Rory didn't answer.

"I knew it! Something is going on! Did he kiss you?"

Rory blushed. "Quiet, mom! Yes he kissed me."

"so are you like together now?"

"I don't know?"

"do you want to be together?"

"I don't know"

"did he say anything about being together?"

"no?"

"did you really, really kiss? Or was just like a peck"

"mom!"

"what! Tell me!"

"we really, really kissed"

"oooooh! Simone did you hear that? Rory has a boyfriend!"

"you're mom's talking to a ladle" Jess appeared beside her with coffee.

Rory blushed.

"her name is Simone, Thank you very much" Lorelai pouted.

"Right, sorry"

"she's my new daddy" rory said.

"so what's that I hear about you having a boyfriend"

Oh God.

Shit.

"oh… that's… um…"

Jess smirked, and went to serve the other costomers.

"MOM!" Rory pinched her.

"what was that for!"

"for being you"

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: so how was that?

I refrained from adding any fluff. Sorry not this time, maybe later.

So please review! Please they get me going!

Kessemm


	9. Eyebrows

a/n: hey, so sorry for not updating so long, but someone just reviewed and told me my story was good and I'm like, why don't I update. So sorry for telling you that, you didn't really need to know that. But whatever.

Oh and since I haven't updated for such a long time, please reread the last chapter or whatever, just to refresh your memory.

Chapter 9: Eyebrows.

0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Did he really take her seriously?

He kissed really well, so she hoped so.

He seemed serious. He was pretty loud when she said that they should call the whole thing off. But maybe he changed his mind?

She needed a bath.

Now.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

"Rory! Get out! You've been hogging the bathroom forever! I need to pee really bad! It's not fair that you're using _my_ bathroom and not letting me in!" Lorelai whined. Rory always took her baths I her mom's bathroom. It was _so_ much better than her own bathtub.

"Why can't you go in my bathroom?" Rory yelled, draining some water for the bath, and turning the faucet on again to warm up the water again.

"My toilet seat is pink! It's important!" she continued whining.

She groaned. Sometimes, her mother's funky obsessions could drive her crazy. "Mom, come on. _Please_ let me stay a little longer." She was whining now too. "I'll go shoe shopping with you this weekend!" she said excitedly.

She heard her mom squeal. God, she was completely crazy. She heard footsteps, and her mom was gone.

She was alone again.

Finally.

She loved lying in the warm water. All her senses were muted; she could feel the water numbly caressing her body, hear droplets of it falling from the dripping faucet. _(This reminded her to tell her mom to ask Luke to fix it)._

She wished the whole thing with Jess would just clear up. She was sick of this guessing game. She hoped he didn't treat this whole thing as a game, it wasn't serious or anything, but she trusted him, she didn't want another guy to ruin her.

She can trust him

She can.

Right?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

School again.

And she was late.

Typical.

She entered the big double doors and looked around. No person in sight except for a blond girl smoking a cigarette and staring at the floor. She walked straight to her locker, worked the combination with her fingers automatically, while looking around the hallway; the last thing she needed now was an encounter with Tristan.

Taking her book out of her locker, she turned around and hit something hard.

"Watch out bitch!" said the girl, carrying a fowl smell of cigarettes.

"Sorry" she mumbled, lowering her head. She started walking away.

"Hey, aren't you the slut who Tristan keeps bragging about?" she asked mockingly.

Rory frowned. Not again. "Whatever". She was too tired to deal with this right now, she continued walking away staring at the dirty floor.

"Wow, it's amazing how you stupid girls fall for him every time." The girl said.

Rory stopped walking. This was too much.

"You have no idea what you're talking about" she said sternly, turning around to face the girl who dared to call her a slut. Rory; the town princess, the angel that everyone counted on- a slut!

"Oh? He _really_ loves you?"

"Stop it"

"He promised you he's only yours?"

"_Stop it_"

"You'll be together for ever-"

"He tried to rape me!" she yelled, cutting the girl off. She knew no one heard her, everyone was in class, and the rooms were pretty much sound proof.

There was a terrible silence in the hallway. The girl stared at her, he eyes wide.

"Oh" she mumbled.

Rory turned around in silence and walked to class.

0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

The lunch line was long. Too long. It took her forever to get her lunch, the lunch lady slammed a ham sandwich and a fruit salad container on her tray and Rory grabbed a can of lemonade.

When she finally arrived at her table she put her headset on, as usual, and opened her can of Minute Made.

Suddenly, a hand waved in front of her face. It was cigarette girl.

Rory took off her headset and looked at the girl. "What?" she grunted.

"I figured you'd want some company" the girl said. "I'm Nancy" she added, as an afterthought.

"I have a book" Rory said. "I don't need-"

"Hey Baby" she heard a deep voice close to her ear. Too close.

"I'm not you're baby, Tristan" She growled.

"I see you have a new friend here. Why don't you come and sit with me at my table, Nancy will leave you alone" he purred.

"Leave her the fuck alone Tristan, she's staying with me, she's helping me with some homework" Nancy cut in, narrowing her eyes at his blue cat-like eyes.

He stared at her, gripped Rory's shoulder hard, squeezed, and left.

Rory let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and rolled her eyes. "I hate him" she said exasperatedly.

"He won't bother you anymore" Nancy said nonchalantly. And turned to her already cold hot dog and started squirting mustard all over it.  
"I don't need you're help" Rory said, staring at her ham sandwich.

"Whatever, I don't have anyone to eat lunch with, anyway" she took a huge bite of her hot dog, and some mustard dripped on her chin, Rory handed her a napkin.

It was better than being with Tristan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"OK, so the first rule with having a serious boyfriend: always wax your eyebrows" Lorelai explained, while leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for the wax to heat up.

"He's not my boyfriend, and he's definitely not a serious boyfriend" Rory whined, she was sick of her mom making a big deal out of this.

"It doesn't matter, you guys are going to kiss,_ a lot_, you need your eyebrows to be pretty" She replied, taking the wax out of the microwave and putting it on the table.

She picked up one of the small white strips and spread wax on it.

"Close you're eyes" she said. Rory did as she was told.

She yelled. It _really_ hurt. She hated doing this.

"We're going to Luke's after we're done" Her mom stated

"NO! I'll look like a red raccoon!" The last time Rory got her eyebrows waxed, her skin was so irritated, they had to order in and keep putting skin lotion around her eyes.

"Jess loves you the way you are" Lorelai ripped another strip from Rory's eyebrows.

"Ow! Shut up! I'm not going! I'm waiting until the swelling goes down"

"Fine, we'll wait. But he won't wait for you forever you know" her mom said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up and wax" Rory commanded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Luke! Coffee god! We're here!" Lorelai squealed and collapsed on a barstool.

"Hey" he said. "Where's the love of your life?" he asked, eyeing Lorelai suspiciously.

"Oh, um… she's sleeping" Lorelai mumbled. "Now bring me coffee!" she slammed her hand on the counter.

Luke walked away, and Rory whispered "You completely forgot about her, huh?"

"Um, no, of course not! She really is sleeping!" Lorelai said quickly.

Rory gave her a knowing look.

"Fine! I did. I think I'm heterosexual again." Lorelai threw her arms in the air in surrender.

"Congratulations" Rory said, dancing a little in her seat.

"Nice moves" she heard _him_ say.

"My daddy's dead" she replied, smiling wildly.

"Always a reason for a celebration" he smirked.

She giggled. What the hell was wrong with her? Giggling? Since when does she do that?

"So, how's your new boyfriend?" Jess asked, staring right into her eyes.

God, those eyes could make her do anything.

She blushed. "He's-"

"He promised her a bracelet" Lorelai cut in, gesturing at her wrist.

Rory glared at her. She just winked back.

"Don't you want a burger or something?" Rory asked impatiently, trying to make her mom stop.

"oh, yes! A burger, fries, cherry pie and more coffee." She said.

"you're fat" Rory said. "I want the same" she added.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She had trouble sleeping.

It wasn't a big surprise; she hadn't been able to sleep for weeks. But she felt calm, for the first time in a long time, calm- and happy.

She heard a knock.

She turned, and saw a dark face in her window.

She yelped. The knock came again. She went to the window and saw Jess, smirking mockingly at her.

He held a hand out to her, she took it and slipped into his arms.

He kissed her. It took her by surprise at first, but deepened the kiss when she regained her footing.

They broke apart: "I brought you something" he whispered.

He kissed her again. She pushed him away, "I wanna see!"

He took out a small box from his droopy jeans and gave it to her. She opened it eagerly and revealed a silver bracelet. She squealed. "I love it!" she exclaimed.

He smiled. "You're boyfriend promised you a bracelet" he whispered.

She laughed and kissed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Review!


End file.
